


Plan B for Best

by panicnhysteria



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, can be seen as just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicnhysteria/pseuds/panicnhysteria
Summary: Sometimes it's good to do things unplanned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the prompt by gf-futurism:  
> Tinsel - Mince pies - Misplaced wallet
> 
> I had the hardest of times understanding what a mince pie was since those things aren’t known in my country AT ALL. The ideas I had planned for this and the final result were completely different so even I was surprised, so I hope you enjoy the story. (Btw, English is not my mother tongue, so any mistakes are mine)  
> I'm adding my works to AO3 as a backup. You can also find my stories at LJ.

“Matt, have you seen my wallet?”

A brunet head poked out of the kitchen to shake his head slowly. “Nope, did you lose it again?”

“ _What?!_ Matt-” Dom turned around to glare at him but he quickly retreated back to the kitchen. He heard Dom huff. A second later, the blond entered the kitchen. “Matt, you know I _never_ lose my things.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Right, I forgot. You just _purposely misplace_ them for a while.”

“Come on! I wouldn’t misplace a thing if your house wasn’t so full of rubbish and… are you baking?” Just then, Dominic noticed that the table was full of flour, a ball of dough already on it, and there were other ingredients already out. Once he saw the big jar, he let out a laugh. “ _Mince pies_ , Matt? Really?”

Matt walked over to a drawer and pulled out a rolling pin, waving it dangerously in the air. “What is the problem? Doesn’t everyone like mince pies on Christmas?” he challenged Dom.

“They do… when said pies are actually _edible_.” Dom mocked.

Matt’s grip on the rolling pin hardened as he swung it to hit Dom’s arm. “Fuck you, and besides…” he continued, ignoring his friend’s _“Ow!!”_ to return to his table. “I know how to cook! You’ll see, I’ll make the best damned mince pies you’ve ever tasted.”

Dom rubbed his arm but smiled. “Ok, pretending you’re telling the truth, that sounds good! You have to make sure to leave some for me and I’ll taste them when I come back.” He didn’t notice Matt’s back stiffening after he spoke.

“Oh, you’re leaving? Do you have a date for Christmas or something?” Matt’s voice sounded _too_ casual. Dom looked at him with a frown and stepped closed to where the brunet was standing.

“Matt,” Dom started slowly, “I had already told you, I’m going to a friend’s party. Well, I’ll be going, as soon as I find my stupid wallet.” After a moment, he added, “Hey, do you want to go with me?”

Matt slammed the rolling pin against the dough, starting to roll. "No, I can't. I'm baking tonight."

"Come on, Matt. It's just baking! You could do this any other day, let's go out!"

“No.” Matt’s voice was serious now. “I’m baking for _Christmas._ I’m staying.” Still rolling the pastry, he glanced at Dom. “Go look for your wallet or you’ll be late.”  
Completely confused, Dom exited the kitchen to continue on looking for his wallet. Matt was angry, but why? Had he done something wrong? One second he was teasing his best friend for baking and the next he is feeling guilty without knowing why!

_Whatever,_ he thought. _We’ll be okay tomorrow, I guess._

Dom continued looking for his wallet, the sound of bowls clashing and Matt cursing in the background. He was sure he had looked everywhere by now and there was no trace of his wallet. It was getting late and he was strongly considering calling his friend to let him know he wouldn’t be able to attend – yes, he could leave without a wallet, but he didn’t _want_ to – when suddenly, some itchy green material fell on his face.

“What the fuck!?” Dom started struggling with the _thing_ and, seconds later, Matt appeared at his side.

“What is going on?” he asked.

Finally, Dom managed to extract himself from the line of tinsel that had fallen down from the doorway to the living room. He glared at the thing before throwing it to the floor. “Well, _that_ ,” he pointed at the tinsel, “just attacked me like a fucking snake because _someone,”_ now he glared at Matt, “wanted to decorate every damn doorway with tinsel because it was _so festive.”_

Matt and Dom stared at each other in silence before breaking out in laughter. Maybe it was a way to reconcile or simply because the tinsel was just _ridiculous,_ but when they stopped laughing they were quiet and smiling at each other.

“This _is_ funny, right? You’re not mad?” Matt asked.

“It is completely funny. So, uh…” Dom started, looking at the brunet with a smile and picking up the tinsel. “What about we destroy this monstrosity and I help you bake those pies?”

Matt laughed and took the tinsel from Dom’s hands, wrapping it around his own neck. “Why should we destroy it, though? It makes for a pretty fancy scarf, in my opinion.” He replied with a posh tone.

Dom barked out a laugh. “Nice, sure, but it itches like hell. You won’t be able to bake using that! You’ll leave green stuff everywhere you go” he joked.  
Matt’s cheeks reddened as he mumbled. “I already finished baking.”

“What?” Dom asked, unbelieving.

Matt shrugged. “While you were looking for your wallet, I finished preparing everything and now the pies are in the oven, we just have to wait” he smiled a little. “By the way, did you find it?”

“Find what?”

“The wallet” Matt replied like it was obvious. And really, it was. But it seemed like, at that very moment, it wasn’t important anymore.

Dom showed Matt one of his brightest smiles and shook his head. “I didn’t. But, you know what? It doesn’t matter. I’m staying here too.”

Matt showed a confused expression. “But you had plans to go to that party…”

“And you had plans to let us sink under tons of tinsel” Dom rolled his eyes. “When do our plans ever work? I think this is better, don’t you? Let’s survive your mince pies, remove all that tinsel and get drunk, what do you think?”

It was Matt’s turn to openly smile at Dom. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all night.”

 


End file.
